


Spark

by therumjournals



Series: Karl/Zach Camping [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Zach, first time, on a camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

Zach caught up with Chris just outside the circle of light from the campfire.

“Hey Chris, listen, do me a favor will you?”

“Sure, man, what’s up?”

“Sleep in my tent tonight with Joe?”

Chris gave him a confused look. “Why?”

Zach jerked his head back toward the fire circle, where Karl and Joe sat quietly, drinking their beers.

“What, KARL?” Chris whispered, a little too loudly for Zach’s taste. Zach crossed his arms and looked nervously back toward the fire. “Yeah right, buddy!” Chris laughed dismissively.

“Shut up. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’ve been flirting for, like, the past hour.”

“Seriously? Wait, you mean you’ve been flirting,” he said, gesturing between him and Karl, “or _you’ve_ been flirting?” He poked a finger into Zach’s chest, and Zach batted it away.

“Look, I don’t know, okay? Just, sleep in Joe’s tent tonight, just in case I’m not wrong about this? Please?”

Chris rolled his eyes. He hadn’t noticed any flirting, but then again he and Joe had spent the last hour immersed in a competition over who could make the world’s best s’more, so it was possible something could have escaped him. And Zach was biting his lip and looking nervous, and really, if there was any chance that Karl had been flirting back, he supposed he owed it to his friend. “Yeah, sure,” he agreed with a shrug.

“Thanks, Chris, you’re the best,” Zach said, smiling as he turned to trot back to the fire.

  
Zach could feel Chris’s eyes on him from across the campfire as he took his seat on the log next to Karl, leaving a good three inches between them. He was second-guessing himself now, or maybe he was on his third or fourth guess, but he would have sworn Karl had been laughing more than usual at Zach’s less-than-funny jokes, and he was pretty sure their hips had been pressed together before Zach had gotten up. Karl handed him a beer out of the cooler, which he took without their fingers even brushing. Shit, maybe he _was_ totally off base about this.

“Hey Zach,” Joe said, bringing him out of his slightly panicked reverie. “You gotta try this s’more, man. It’s _perfect_.”

“More perfect than the one Chris made me eat five minutes ago?”

“Uh, _yeah_. What, you don’t think I can make a better s’more than _Pine_? Give me a break. Eat it.”

Chris rolled his eyes and pointed his flaming marshmallow at Zach. “That’s bullshit, Z, and you know it. By the way, this is a contest, and you’re judging, and I am in no way above bribery.”

Zach pulled himself up reluctantly from the log and leaned across the fire to grab the s’more from Joe’s hand. When he went to sit down again, he missed the log by a few inches and fell hard on his ass. He played it off like he meant to sit on the ground, leaning back with elbows on the log and glancing up at Karl with a grin. “Hey, man.”

“Very smooth, Zach,” Karl said, patting him on the shoulder.

Zach was two bites into the s’more before he realized that Karl’s hand was still resting on his back, and nearly choked on a graham cracker when he felt Karl’s thumb brushing lightly along the nape of his neck. His whole body stilled for a moment, and he tried desperately to relax again before Karl noticed. He stared at Chris, willing him to catch his eye. When Chris finally glanced across the fire, Zach widened his eyes frantically. Chris raised an eyebrow, then his eyes darted to Karl’s hand on Zach’s shoulder and to Karl’s deliberately casual expression, and a smile of understanding crept over his face. He gave Zach a subtle wink and nod, then turned to Joe and challenged him to a chugging contest.

  
Three minutes and two beers later, Joe stood up shakily and wandered off to take a leak. Chris waited a few minutes before he stood up, too. “I’m gonna make sure Joe makes it into the tent without getting eaten by a bear or something. Are there bears in Pennsylvania?”

“Yeah,” said Zach. “Vicious ones.”

Karl chuckled next to him. He’d taken his hand off Zach’s shoulder, but his leg was pressed against Zach’s side where he was still reclining on the log. The position had quickly become extremely uncomfortable, but damned if Zach was about to move and ruin everything.

“Right, well, I’m gonna find Joe and go crash. Night, guys,” Chris said, giving them a salute. Zach nodded and Karl said “g’night” and they were left alone in silence by the fire.

  
Zach inhaled a shaky breath and risked a glance at Karl. The firelight illuminated his ruggedly handsome features, and Zach took a few moments to appreciate them before Karl looked down at him with a devastating, dimpled grin.

“You comfortable down there?” Karl asked.

“Actually, no,” Zach admitted, hauling himself up off the ground and sitting back down on the log next to Karl. He looked down at their legs, the length of their thighs pressed together, and bit his lip, trying to think of some way to get back into the smooth, joking banter that they’d had going earlier. He took a breath and looked over as if he were going to say something, but the words died in his throat, and instead he leaned forward to press a kiss to Karl’s lips.

Karl was utterly still and Zach pulled back, embarrassed. “Sorry,” he muttered, looking down at his lap.

“Zach.” Karl’s voice was low and quiet, but when Zach looked at him, he turned his face toward the fire. “You…aren’t wrong.”

Zach furrowed his brow, but when Karl looked back at him he only hesitated for a second before moving to kiss him again. This time, he let the kiss linger, pleasantly surprised to feel Karl’s lips part beneath his. Their tongues met tentatively, the first brush so sweetly hesitant that Zach almost had to break the kiss to smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt the giddy intensity of a first kiss, one that wasn’t hard or desperate, but that made everything melt away but the slide of Karl’s tongue against his and the way their lips fit together. Zach felt Karl’s fingers clutching involuntarily at his thigh, and he raised his hand to Karl’s face, running his thumb over the stubble across his jaw. When they stopped kissing, they didn’t pull away, just rested with their foreheads together, the sounds of the forest obscured by their ragged breathing.

Zach felt a wave of uncertainty crash over him and fought to stay in the moment, trying not to wonder what came next. But he knew himself, and it was hopeless, and the questions bubbled to the surface of his mind. Okay, so he’d been right about the flirting. But what did Karl want from him, how far was this supposed to go? And how could he tell Karl how much he wanted him without scaring him off?

Karl’s quiet voice broke the silence between them, interrupting his thoughts. “I think I’ve got a bit of a crush on you, mate,” he whispered, and Zach could hear the smile in his voice.

Zach huffed out a surprised laugh, feeling his mind relax and his cock twitch in response to Karl’s words. He swallowed hard, wanting to respond, to tell Karl _want you so fucking much_ , but the phrase just seemed crude next to Karl’s shy confession. “I think,” Zach started, his voice a rough whisper, “I think, um, Chris passed out in my tent.”

Now it was Karl’s turn to chuckle, then lean in to kiss Zach’s once again, the close-mouthed press of their lips as intensely passionate as many full-on makeout sessions that Zach could remember. Karl must have felt the same, because when he pulled back, it took him a minute to catch his breath. And when he could finally speak, he whispered Zach’s name, the word so weighted with longing that it sent shivers up Zach’s spine.

Karl stood, his legs unsteady, and it took Zach a second to trust himself to stand, taking the hand that Karl offered and following him to the empty tent. Karl leaned down to unzip the door, and Zach took a deep breath, holding his hand over his stomach and centering himself, before slipping his shoes off and following Karl inside.

  
Karl knelt on the sleeping bags, pulling his shirt over his head, and Zach found himself staring for a moment before he remembered to zip the door closed. He tugged his own shirt over his head, meeting Karl’s eyes as he did so, and then they were on each other, soft kisses forgotten in favor of frantic, thrusting tongues and scraping teeth. It was the kind of kiss that Zach was far more used to, but this was _Karl_ , and his hands shook as he fumbled at Karl’s fly.

“Fuck,” Karl groaned, as Zach’s trembling fingers finally freed his throbbing cock.

“Jesus, Karl…” Zach breathed in awe, rubbing his thumb along the underside of Karl’s length. “What…what do you want me to do?” _I’ll do anything_ was left unspoken.

“Want your mouth,” Karl said, pressing his face against Zach’s shoulder, not wanting to look him in the eye. “Okay?” he asked, as if he needed confirmation that his request was allowed.

“Fuck yes,” Zach said, moving his hands to Karl’s shoulders and guiding him down onto the sleeping bags. He pushed his fingers into Karl’s hair and kissed him again, relishing the heat of Karl’s bare chest pressing against his. He pulled back, caught for a moment in Karl’s hooded gaze before making his way down Karl’s body, kissing and touching along the way, until he was settled comfortably between his legs.

Zach had a way of doing this, an approach, a system, but it was all shot to hell at the sight of Karl’s gorgeous cock, dripping with pre-come and so hard for him that he almost lost his nerve. He took a breath and, soft and tender as a first kiss, licked his way up Karl’s length. The muffled moan that escaped Karl’s lips shot straight to his dick, and he shuddered with desire. He dragged the rough surface of his tongue across Karl’s leaking slit, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking lightly. Karl bucked and whimpered and Zach remembered that Chris and Joe were mere yards away in the next tent. Keeping his focus on Karl’s cock, he ran a hand up Karl’s chest, his fingers sliding blindly over his chin until he could push two fingers sloppily into his open mouth. Karl thrust his tongue between Zach’s fingers, then clamped his teeth into them as he felt the heat of Zach’s mouth sucking him in. Zach slid down until he could feel the head of Karl’s cock against the back of his throat, and then he swallowed. The sudden, hot spurt of Karl’s come was unexpected, but he drank it down, still sucking, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain of Karl’s canines digging into his fingers. Finally, he pulled away, gasping for air and desperate for his own release. He sat back on his heels to look at Karl, splayed out across the sleeping bag, his chest heaving and his expression inscrutable in the darkness. Zach straddled him, climbing up his body, trailing sloppy kisses across his chest, licking up his neck, and pressing closed-mouth kisses to his lips. Karl reached a hand up to run it through Zach’s hair as Zach reached down to take hold of his own cock, stifling a groan against Karl’s lips. He felt Karl’s hand against his chest, pushing him up, and he narrowed his eyes in confusion until he heard the whispered “Fuck,” and “Zach, let me see.”

Zach pushed himself up so that he was kneeling over Karl, stroking himself with loose, quick strokes. He pushed his hair out of his eyes with his other hand so he could see Karl watching him. He sped up his pace, fist flying over his cock, no finesse, just waiting for that feeling to rip through him, wanting Karl to see everything. Karl slid a hand up Zach’s thigh and licked his lips and that was it – Zach choked back a moan and came hard, thick ropes of come splashing against Karl’s chest and across his cheek, and Zach almost stopped breathing at the sight.

Karl’s eyes widened and he yanked himself away, nearly knocking Zach over in the process. He rolled over and grabbed for a t-shirt, wiping Zach’s come from his face and torso. Zach sat back, feeling flushed and stupid with shame, as Karl turned onto his stomach and pulled a pillow under his head. He lay down carefully, cautiously, feeling like he should leave, but knowing that there was really nowhere to go. He debated whether or not to say something, and finally settled on whispering “Karl?” into the darkness.

For a long moment, Karl didn’t respond, and Zach pressed his face into a pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. He heard a rustle next to him, then the light touch of Karl’s hand covering his, stretched out in the space between them. Relief, or something like it, washed over Zach. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and wondered vaguely what the morning would bring.

  
Zach awoke to the sound of voices outside the tent. He shifted in his sleeping bag and squinted in confusion. Where was – oh. Karl. Karl’s eyes and his lips and – fuck, Karl, wrapped in his sleeping bag and pressed up against the side of the tent, about as far away from Zach as he could get in the confined space. Zach felt a wave of shame wash over him when he remembered how he’d let himself get carried away. Jesus, just because Karl wanted to kiss him, and let Zach suck him off, didn’t mean he was ready to have Zach come across his face like they were in some fucking porno. Zach buried his face in his arms as a hot flush brightened his cheeks. He lay still and tried to hear what Chris and Joe were saying outside.

“So what was going on with Zach and Karl last night?” That would be Joe’s voice. “You think they actually hooked up?”

Zach heard a rustle across the tent and looked over to see that Karl was awake and listening. He turned onto his side to raise an eyebrow at Zach.

“Not sure,” said Chris.

“You hear anything coming from their tent?”

Zach blushed and studiously avoided Karl’s eyes.

“I tried not to listen,” Chris said. And by tried not to listen, he meant he’d strained to hear the muffled sounds coming from the next tent over while jerking off quietly in his sleeping bag and hoping to hell that Joe was passed out. “You didn’t hear anything?” he asked.

“Hell no, I was completely passed out.”

Chris breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Karl slid across the tent floor in his sleeping bag until he was next to Zach, and they both stared at the tent door waiting to hear what would come next.

“Isn’t Karl married?” Joe asked, and Zach watched out of the corner of his eye as Karl ran a hand across his eyes.

“Yeah, but maybe he and his wife have some kind of arrangement. I mean, come on, you’ve heard about the thing with him and Viggo, right?”

Zach raised his eyebrows and turned toward Karl in surprise. Karl blushed and leaned closer, his voice lower than a whisper as he breathed in Zach’s ear, “Tell you later.” Zach nodded, and then stilled when Karl didn’t pull away. He turned his head slowly until his eyes met Karl’s and he leaned in impulsively to capture his lips in a kiss. He wasn’t sure what to expect – it wouldn’t have surprised him if Karl ended up back against the side of the tent – but Karl didn’t pull away, just slipped his tongue between his lips until it met Zach’s. They kissed, open-mouthed and lazy, as they listened to Chris and Joe’s continued speculation.

“How drunk were they, anyway?” Joe was asking.

“Not as drunk as we were,” Chris conceded. “But I’d bet good money that at least one of them will be freaking out when they wake up.”

Zach pulled away from the kiss and raised an eyebrow at Karl, whose response was to wrap a strong hand around the back of Zach’s neck and pull him in for another kiss, this one hard and unhesitating and needy. Zach turned toward him, giving in to the desperation of the kiss, but when his hand slid down to Karl’s hip, he stopped. He couldn’t let this go any farther without saying something.

“Karl,” he whispered between breaths, “I’m sorry…about last night.”

Karl pressed himself closer and tangled his fingers in Zach’s hair as he whispered back, “Shut the fuck up, mate,” and kissed him again.

END


End file.
